mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Rhodoks
The Kingdom of Rhodoks resembles the architecture and military of various nations from European history such as Bavarian style Germany, the Swiss Confederacy, and Reconquista Portugal. The Rhodoks take secondary influences from the Italian principalities and city-states during the Middle Ages, such as Venice, Milan, and Sicily. It is ruled by King Graveth. Artimenner provides some insight to the origins of the Kingdom when you go near Culmarr Castle. He states that the Rhodoks were originally part of the Kingdom of Swadia, but the Rhodoks rebelled and founded their own kingdom. This is reflected in their troop types, and choice of territory, pikemen and crossbowmen in mountainous terrain to defeat the knights of Swadia as they lacked calvary and thus relied on pike and bow to prevail over the Swadian Knights. The claimant to the throne is Lord Kastor of Veluca. Starting in the Kingdom of Rhodoks could be regretable, as it lacks cheap special goods to be purchased and sold. The countryside is also plauged by Mountain Bandits, which can be troublesome early in the game. In Mount&Blade: Warband, unlike in the original Mount&Blade, the Rhodok lords are called counts. Rulers Vassals Note that the vassals listed below are only the ones present at the start of the game. Later on, other vassals may join or leave, and they may gain or lose land or fiefs. This is particularly common when an entire kingdom is conquered, and all the vassals from that kingdom will move randomly to one of the others. Troops The Rhodoks are fond of the spear and crossbow, and their armies are largely comprised of spear-armed footsoldiers and professional crossbowmen, both equipped with large board shields (similar to pavise or tower shields) to offer full protection from volleys of arrows. The top-tier of the Rhodok infantrymen are their Sergeants, armed with glaives and military hammers and picks to give them a great advantage in offensive and defensive engagements. In general, the Rhodok military tree resembles that of the Nords because of the absence of cavalry units. Rhodok troops are mainly effective against cavalry. Infantry versus infantry battles don't tend to favour their infantry units but a powerful core of crossbowmen can soften up the enemy before an infantry charge. However Rhodoks units are best used in a defensive role in field battles, with infantry in front of ranged units. A core of Sergeants and Sharpshooters in any army tends to be just fine, especially against Swadian units. Add to all of this the fact that they have more health and speed than any other faction units and can devastate enemy armies. If you plan on besieging any castles or cities, or defending any, Rhodok units excel at this role. Strengths *Excellent spearmen for beating back cavalry and holding the line. *Outstanding crossbowmen. *Excells at defending castles and towns. Weaknesses *Lacking in cavalry. *Poor offensive infantry. Territories The Rhodok capital is Jelkala. The Kingdom of Rhodoks contains the following towns, castles and villages: Note that, over the course of the game, other kingdoms may besiege and take over these lands, and the Kingdom of Rhodoks may gain more. However, these places are the only places from which you can recruit Rhodok troops. External links *Kingdom of Rhodoks Strategy Rhodoks Category:Kingdom of Rhodoks